Forum:Online Economy
I would like it if all items and weapons are trade-able with other players online, ideally selling/buying the items for zennys. Maybe an auction house kind of thing where you can post items for auction, they stay up for a few days where anyone can bid on them, and highest bidder wins it. I don't know if they have added this to any new games however. All I've played is Monster Hunter Tri on wii in USA. This would also mean that there would need to be even more items and weapons however which would add expense and time in development. PS: please release more Monster Hunter games on wii in USA. This is my FAVORITE game. At times I would agree that trading items is a good idea I mean we have all been there where we have needed one last ore/monster drop we can never seem to get. But I would disagree with trading weapons, personally speaking it would defeat the point,as I know that for me and the people I play MH:FU with feel the weapons and armour are more like trophies showing what you can achieve. And I have to agree with you about tri there was a lot less weapons in it, though that was probably due to there being fewer monsters and no colour variants. Cannot wait for portable third for more switch axe, and hopefully they will produce more wii MH games as have to admit I love underwater combat.--Iceus 07:51, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Iceus on this point, getting materials can be hard and at times hair tearingly aggravating (my worst case being 1 Narga brainstem away from full narga X armour, killed 15 Nargas without a single one) but at the same time there is no better feeling than FINALLY getting the item. As for weapons this Idea should not even enter a hunter's mind really, you go through all of the trouble of killing enemies, making weapons out of them just to trade them away? in MH the weapons are probably one of the only real reasons you go after the monsters! like Iceus says, weapons and armours can be seen as trophies, when you trade them away they lose a lot of their worth... on another note, Capcom have purposely steered away from a multiplayer trading option, what do you think would happen if players were allowed to assign prices onto items? Rathalos rubies? oh dont worry, only 100,000z : D Rathalos Samurai Zaka 14:11, December 15, 2010 (UTC) A materials gifting or trading system would be nice, for specifics for friends and whatnot, but a zeny economy might be a little harsh on a game like Monster Hunter with no linear "best" of anything, just an upgraded version of the same item on a different path. Once again, haggling of materials would be nice, but there would need to be a much larger number of collectibles for sale/trade. This would also require more variety in weaker wyverns for gear-farming as well as more variety in wyverns which cannot be taken on single handedly under normal circumstances. Ultimately it ends up being a matter of what the economy would be based on, what would the zeny actually be worth before it could be considered a good idea or a bad idea. Then again, let's say Capcom takes weapon customization a step further than the path and socket systems, then we could oddly enough see reason for weapons trade so long as it was built on a modular base (MH alleviates linearity by making the game's power creep take place via the same basic upgrades for every path, to preserve a modular game) The other issue is farming for z would just make the economy inflate and deflate sporadically, the currency for players would have to be different than the currency for NPCs unless there was a limited currency all around -Wynn I posted an idea kinda like what Wynn said in another article once. It was pretty much Argosy-style trade of materials between hunters. The higher the hunter's HRP, the higher rarity the items he could trade for, and the more he had of an item or the easier he could acquire it, the less valuable they would be to him. Rathalos Rubies, for example, can't be traded to hunters under HR 30, but would be worth a full bar to hunters over HR 31, and slightly less to hunters HR 50 and up, with slight variations in value if the hunter had some already. In short, the more you have of an item, the less people will have to give to get it from you, and the less you have of an item, the more people will have to give to get it from you, and vice versa. 21:52, December 16, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt